


.mistletoe

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: In the dim light of the candles, Aiba could see Sakurai smile coily.“It’s all thanks to you, Aiba-san,” he said. “If you hadn’t come into my restaurant by chance that day, and hadn’t decided to help me rebrand it… who knows if we would still be open, now.”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> _Dec 29_  
>  Prompt: “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The wind was howling something fierce, biting on Aiba’s nose and cheeks as he made his way through the crowd and into the small restaurant at the end of the street. Shivering from the cold, with a freezing, red nose, he let out a small sigh as the warmth from the inside of the restaurant welcomed him. 

Inside, the place was surprisingly crowded, with waiters buzzing about and customers chattering among each other. Some Christmas decorations left over from the past few days were still hanging on the walls, filling the whole space with green, red, and gold. The usual centerpieces on the tables had been swapped with boughs of holly, and mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling here and there. Behind his scarf, Aiba smiled at the sight. 

“Welcome, sir. How may I help… oh, it’s you, Aiba-san.” 

Aiba turned around to greet the man who had just spoken. Shorter than him, with fluffy brown hair that always seemed to stay perfectly in place, Ohno Satoshi was smiling happily. “How do you do, Ohno-san?” When Ohno nodded at him, Aiba continued. “I see that business is going well.” 

“You’ve done wonders for the place, Aiba-san. Everyone is happier now,” he added, glancing quickly behind him. 

Aiba giggled. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Ohno clasped his hands with a clap. “Are you here to get your compensation? I can get the boss for you, if you’d like.” 

“Oh, no, I... yes, I’m looking for him, but actually…” Aiba mumbled. “I’m not here for business today…” he trailed off. 

With a small ‘ _oh_ ’ and a suppressed chuckle, the smaller man patted him on his shoulder and gestured for him to go ahead. “In that case, he’s upstairs in the lounge. I’m sure you can find the way on your own,” he said with a wink. 

Aiba let out a small thank-you as he made his way through the tables to climb the stairs to the lounge area, which appeared to be closed to the public. His heart beat louder with each step on the burgundy red velvet carpet, the voices from downstairs getting more and more subdued the higher he climbed. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he looked around the room illuminated by the light of some candles. A very sweet perfume that reminded him of Christmas was in the air, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He sniffed the air, trying to understand. 

“Cinnamon…” he murmured. 

“And orange peels,” said a voice not so distant from him. 

Aiba smiled in the other man’s direction. “It smells just like Christmas.” 

The man beamed at him and nodded. He looked at a group of flames dancing on one of the nearby tables as he scratched his neck. “Yeah, even though this area won’t be open until New Year’s day, so we didn’t use Christmas decorations like we did downstairs, you know,” he said, shrugging. 

“The whole restaurant looks beautiful, Sakurai-san.”

In the dim light of the candles, Aiba could see Sakurai smile coily. 

“It’s all thanks to you, Aiba-san,” he said. “If you hadn’t come into my restaurant by chance that day, and hadn’t decided to help me rebrand it… who knows if we would still be open, now.” 

Aiba accepted the compliment with a nod. “I knew this place had potential as soon as I saw it.” 

“If only the owner hadn’t been so headstrong, so arrogant…” Sakurai laughed bitterly, thinking back on how hard it had been to keep the restaurant afloat for the past year. When Aiba had come in the first time, and had proposed to him to renovate his place to attract new customers, Sakurai had all but kicked him away. It was only after months of the man coming back again and again, that he relented. Aiba had saved his restaurant, and with it, Sakurai himself. “Thank you for taking a chance on this, Aiba-san… thank you for taking a chance on me.” He hesitated a bit before adding: “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

Now it was Aiba’s turn to be embarrassed. “Really, it was nothing…”

Silence fell between them. Suddenly feeling very shy, Aiba started looking anywhere but Sakurai’s direction, stealing glances of the other man’s figure whenever it felt safe. Without realizing, an instant became seconds, and Aiba found himself watching appreciatively as the shadows from the candles floated on Sakurai’s tight black shirt. When his gaze travelled up, to the other man’s face, he found Sakurai looking at him in the same way. As soon as their eyes met, they couldn’t help but smile and look away.

Aiba cleared his throat, looking for something to say so that he could break the silence. “What is that?” he said, when looking up he saw something right above his head.

“Mistletoe.” On his right, Sakurai was shifting his weight from one foot to another, and somehow, Aiba noticed, he looked closer now than he was when they first started talking. 

“What’s it doing here?” Aiba asked distractedly, as he felt, rather than saw, Sakurai getting closer. “I thought you said there weren’t any Christmas decorations up here?” 

“You’re right,” Sakurai croaked, his throat suddenly dry. “There shouldn’t be any.” Sakurai’s hand bumped lightly into Aiba’s, making him turn around. “But this was the only way I knew I would get the courage.” 

Aiba turned around to face him, his heart beating so loudly in his ears that it was deafening every other noise coming from downstairs. He licked his lips and stared at Sakurai, who looked back at him. “The courage to do what?” Aiba asked, already knowing the answer. 

Sakurai didn’t talk, but let his actions speak for him. His head tilted and his lips quickly pressed on Aiba’s, taking his breath away. A gentle hand came to rest on his nape, softly pushing on it, and Aiba immediately kissed him back. Inebriated by the sweet scent in the air, high on adrenaline, Aiba’s impatience got the best of him, and he swiftly took the lead, kissing the other man like his life depended on it. 

They took their time exploring each other with their lips and tongues, finally feeling that tension that had been built for months while they were arguing and working together dissipate in their kiss. When Aiba first came into Sakurai’s restaurant, he didn’t imagine that he would fall for its arrogant, entitled, jerk owner. But then, day after day, Sakurai’s façade melted away, and the two fell in love with one another despite themselves. Aiba couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

Sakurai was the first to pull away, lips darker than usual, hair tousled, painting a very different picture from the very presentable look he always sported. Aiba looked on as he turned away a bit and stood there awkwardly but happily, a big smile spreading on his lips, mirroring the one Aiba had on his face. 

“You know, Sakurai-san,” Aiba started, breaking the silence, “I love Christmas. In fact, my house is still filled with mistletoe hanging everywhere right now,” he said, jokingly.

Sakurai chuckled, a noise of appreciation escaping his lips as he felt Aiba’s hands grab his hips to pull him towards him. “Everywhere?” he asked, playing along. “Even above your bed?” 

Aiba raised one eyebrow. “Wanna find out?” 

Sakurai chuckled again and accepted the warm body that was pushed into his and the deep kisses on his neck that came with it. He barely remembered to text Ohno to close up that night, a split second before Aiba dragged him downstairs and then out the door to his car, all the while never letting go of his hand.


End file.
